Démons
by Blackout9
Summary: Anna Hallis, jeune fille de vingt-deux ans, venait de mourir... Qui aurait cru qu'elle aurait réssucité pour vivre une vie maudite? Pas elle en tout cas, mais maintenant elle n'avait plus le choix, elle allait devoir faire face à ses erreurs du passé pour le reste de sa longue vie d'immortelle... Note: C'est une histoire qui sort de ma tête de A à Z , la première que je puplie!
1. Chapter 1

Chap1-

Elle avait froid, anormalement froid. Elle fixait le ciel dénudé de nuage et d'étoile, un ciel tout aussi froid qu'elle, tout aussi glacé que le sol ou elle reposait... Elle vit des têtes se pencher vers elle, couverts de larme, lui suppliant de rester. Sauf qu'il était déjà trop tard, elle avait déjà rendu son dernier souffle, elle venait de mourir et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire ne ferais battre son cœur à nouveau. C'était trop tard, sa vision se troubla puis, plus rien…

…..

Elle senti alors une douce sensation sur sa peau, celle du vent, un vent chaud d'un début d'été. La noirceur disparut peu à peu dans ses paupières close et la chaleur du soleil caressa sa peau. Était-elle au paradis ? Cela l'aurait étonné, elle ne croyait pas que elle, Anna Hallis, y avait droit. Non, elle ne le m'héritait certainement pas.

Elle entendit alors une voix, une douce voix, mais ne put distinguer ce qu'elle disait. Elle aurait pu parier que c'était un ange qui lui parlait, même si elle ne croyait pas à ces histoires stupides. Anna voulu lui demander de parler plus fort, puisqu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait, mais la voix se tut et Anna senti son corps valsé brusquement vers l'arrière. La sensation du soleil disparut soudainement pour laisser place à un froid nocturne.

Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, mais lorsque son corps se stabilisa, elle senti un liquide l'envelopper. Un liquide chaud et agréable. Un instant elle s'imagina être dans le ventre de sa mère, prête à renaître, mais trouva cette idée tellement absurde qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Aussitôt elle le regretta, le liquide lui piqua les yeux et les referma aussitôt, mais elle les avait laissé ouvert assez longtemps pour avoir constaté de le liquide autour d'elle était d'un rouge translucide. La pensée du ventre refit malgré tout surface, mais en sentant son corps remontrer doucement vers le haut, elle comprit que c'était absurde une nouvelle fois.

Son cerveau lui dicta de nager, mais fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Elle se résigna donc à se laissé remonter vers la surface par une force inconnu. Lorsqu'elle senti sa tête sortir hors de l'eau, elle prit une énorme bouffer d'air et agita les bras pour tenter d'agripper quelque chose, parce qu'elle se sentait incapable de nager et cela la fit un peu paniquer. Sa main frôla une masse visqueuse mais s'y accrocha avec force. Elle réussit à se hisser sur ce qui était en fait un sol terreux et tenta de retrouver son air, comme si ses poumon avait été vide de tout oxygène pendant trop longtemps et qu'elle devait maintenant les remplir.

Une fois qu'Anna eut retrouvé un peu son souffle, elle s'extirpa un peu plus de l'eau et se laissa tomber mollement sur le sol, le corps frissonnant légèrement. L'écart de température entre l'eau et l'air était assez prononcer pour lui donner l'impression d'être en hiver. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demande si c'était cela que ressentait les bébés, quand il sortait du ventre chaud de leur mère pour faire face à la dur réalité du monde. Un monde Froid et loin d'être réconfortant.

Elle finit par soupirer et se redressa à moitié pour observer où elle était. Tout autour d'elle il ni avait que des arbres morts. Il avait beau être mort, il était énorme et semblait solide et aussi vivant qu'une fleur. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses arbres là lui imposèrent le respect et cette sensation la fit se sentir ridicule. Voulant cesser de fixer ses arbres noir comme la nuit, elle se retourna et vu qu'elle venait de s'extirper d'une marre rouge, ressemblant à du sang. Ok, ça première pensée fut qu'elle venait d'atterrirent en enfer.

Sauf que c'était beaucoup trop tranquille pour être cela. Où était les flammes, les cris de douleur, les pleurs des âmes perdu et surtout les créatures muni de fouette pour les punir de leur vie pathétique ?

Anna ne put alors pas s'empêcher d'imaginer des petites créatures à sabot, rouge et noir muni d'une couche, entrain de fouetter des hommes sado maso qui en redemandait. Elle étouffa un rire et secoua la tête. Elle venait de mourir, ce n'était pas vraiment le temps pour les plaisanteries. Quoi que, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours souhaité, mourir, et maintenant que c'était le cas et bien, elle ne put savoir si elle s'en réjouissait ou pas. Tout ce qu'elle sut c'est qu'elle ressentait un profond vide au fond d'elle-même. Elle se dit qu'elle n'avait peut-être plus

D'âme.

Elle secoua la tête à nouveau, trouvant ses réflexion de plus en stupide et inutile.

Anna finit par se décider à se lever, mais eut de la difficulté et du s'y reprendre à trois fois, comme si elle ne se souvenait plus de comment marché. Elle remarqua alors ce qu'elle portait, une simple robe rouge qui lui fit penser à pleine de grosse pétale de rose entrelacé.

-Super, je suis morte et je me suis transformé en fleur ! Ironisa-t-elle à voix haute, sans s'en rendre compte.

L'écho qui lui renvoya sa voix lui donna un léger frisson, mais où c'était-elle donc retrouver ? Elle n'était pas censée être morte ? Pourtant malgré un vide profond, elle se sentait parfaitement comme avant. Peut-être était-elle atterrit dans un monde parallèle, mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée là aussi.

La réalité la frappa alors; elle était un fantôme, un esprit. Elle resta les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte à cette pensée, puis tout doucement un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, se disant qu'elle allait pouvoir s'amuser à faire peur à plein de gens.

Malgré ses plans un peu idiots, elle décida de retrouver la civilisation au plus vite, pour confirmer si c'était bel et bien cela. Elle se mit en marche, décidant de suivre le petit sentier au sol, mais ne put s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois pour jeter un regard à la marre rouge. Elle ne sut pourquoi, mais elle se sentait captivé par elle, presque attiré.

Anna réussit à détourner le regard et reprit sa marche vers elle ne sut trop où…

Ce fut après une longue promenade d'une heure qu'elle vu au loin que la forêt se terminait. Elle avait plus que hâte de sortir de cet endroit. Cette forêt était beaucoup trop silencieuse pour elle. Il n'y avait aucun son, aucun animal ni même moustique. C'était à la fois flippant et fascinant.

Arrivé à la lisière du bois, elle maugréa en constatant qu'elle avait abouti sur une plaine au milieu de nulle part. Par contre il y avait toujours le sentier et malgré l'absence du moindre signe de vie, elle décida de l'emprunter.

Elle ne put dire qu'elle heure de la nuit il était, mais elle avait hâte que le soleil se lève, pour mieux voir au loin s'il y avait au moins une trace d'un village quelconque. Et elle l'espérait au plus profond d'elle-même. Car l'idée d'être morte et de s'être retrouver dans un monde où elle seul y régnait lui fichait un peu la trouille. Non, pas la trouille, elle s'en moquait en fait, mais le temps serait long. Trop long.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle marcha, mais lorsque le soleil commença à se montrer le bout du nez, elle vu avec soulagement au loin ce qui ressemblait à un petit village. Elle pressa le pas, ayant hâte de savoir si les gens la verrait ou pas, pour confirmer son identité fantomatique.

Malheureusement pour elle, en arrivant au village, celui-ci semblait plutôt désert. Elle se senti déprimer, mais continua d'avancer tout de même. L'endroit avait tout d'une allure d'un village du far West dans les années cowboys/indien. Elle se demanda un moment si elle n'avait pas voyager dans le temps. Elle se surprit à penser que cette éventualité ne la dérangerait pas tant que cela.

Anna remarqua alors une vielle dame sur une chaise berçante, se balança doucement sous l'ombre de sa galerie. En l'apercevant, celle-ci cessa de faire grincer sa chaise et gratifia Anna d'un doux sourire.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Ok, soit elle n'était pas un esprit. Soit la vielle dame était elle aussi un esprit. Elle voulut aller le lui demander, mais du bruit venant de sa droite lui fit détourner le regard pour apercevoir un vielle homme sortir de ce qui ressemblait à une taverne. Celui-ci l'aperçut puis, souriant tout aussi chaleureusement que la dame il alla à sa rencontre.

-Eh bien, il est rare d'avoir de la visite ! Cela faisait vraiment longtemps ! Déclara le vieil homme d'une voix plutôt forte pour un vieillard.

Anna ne sut quoi répondre, se contenta de garder un air neutre. Cela ne déconcerta pas l'homme qui s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Il la regarda de la tête au pied et eut un sourire triste.

-Dit moi, quel âge tu as petite ?

Cette question lui fit hausser un sourcil.

- J'ai 22ans.

- C'est triste de mourir si jeune !

Cette déclaration lui fit agrandir les yeux de surprise, cela sembla amuser l'homme qui souria gentiment.

- Si t'as question est ; sommes-nous au paradis ? La réponse est non.

-J'aurais plutôt opté pour l'enfer.

Cette réplique le fit rire et il posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tout t'expliquer. Mais avant ça, tu dois mourir de faim ?

- Non, je ne suis pas morte de faim en fait.

Son ton ce voulu humoriste et cela eut l'effet désiré, lui, et la vielle dame qui les avait rejoint, rirent doucement.

-Au moins la mort ne t'aura pas enlevé ton humour, jeune fille. Déclara la vielle dame en tapotant doucement son dos.

Des tonnes de question fusèrent dans son esprit, mais le vieux couple insista pour qu'elle vienne manger un morceau avec eux avant. Lui expliquant que même morte, elle allait ressentir la faim la soif, la douleur et même le sommeil comme tous les humains et créatures de ce monde.

Après avoir mangé un simple macaroni, mais un ô combien délicieux macaroni, le vieux couple la conduisit dans leur salon pour être plus confortable. L'homme sembla perde un peu de sa bonne humeur, comme si ce qu'il allait dire ne l'enjouait pas.

-Écoute, je vais être franc tout de suite avec toi. Oui tu es morte, oui tu es belle et bien sur terre, mais non tu ne peux pas et ne pourra plus jamais entrer en contact avec tes proches.

Cette éventualité ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Elle se senti un peu sans cœur, mais après ce qui c'était passé dans sa vie, il était normal que ce ne fut pas sa première pensée, d'aller retrouver ses proches…

L'hébètement du se lire sur son visage, puisque l'homme haussa un sourcil avant de sourire doucement.

-Peu importe, je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe. Lâcha finalement Anna, légèrement déboussolé par tout cela.

-Il est très, très rare, mais cela arrive que certaine âme revienne à la vie après la mort.

-Pourquoi ? Sa voix trahis son incompréhension et le couple s'échangèrent un regard compris.

-Honnêtement, je n'en sais rien. Nous on est simplement ici pour t'aider à comprendre la situation.

-Vous êtes quoi, des genres d'ange qui guidé les esprits errant ?

-Tu n'es pas un esprit, petite. Déclara la vielle dame d'un ton qui se voulait réconfortant, mais la situation était loin de l'être. Elle avait ressuscité et n'avait aucune idée pourquoi. C'était trop étrange.

- Nous, nous sommes simplement des Pramens.

Anna écarquilla les yeux, des Pramens ? C'était ridicule, ce n'était qu'une légende. Non ? Mais au regard sérieux du couple elle sut qu'il était honnête, elle eut le souffle couper. Elle savait totalement ce que cela impliquait et ÇA elle refusait de le croire.

Énervé, elle se leva de son fauteuil et fit les cent pas dans le salon, la bouche ouverte, sans savoir quoi dire.

-Ok, j'ai déjà vu des vampires, des centaures, des elfes, même une sirène une fois mais là, des Pramens ? C'est qu'une légende pour faire flipper !

- Alors explique-nous ta renaissance.

Son ton calme eut l'effet inverse et elle sentit l'air manquer dans ses poumons.

- Non, je ne veux pas, je ne PEUX pas être ça ! Ça aussi c't'une légende !

-Les démons son très rare, mais ils existent, tu en es la preuve.

-Non ! C'est stupide ! Pourquoi ?! Je n'ai pas envie d'être maudite ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce que…

Puis l'évidence la frappa. Finalement, ce n'était pas étonnant si elle était vraiment un démon. Celons les légendes, ce sont des êtres maudit qui après une vie pas très honorable reviennent à la vie. Personnellement, elle se trouva toute les raisons du monde d'être maudite et s'affala sur son fauteuil, déprimé.

Ouais, si cette histoire était vraiment vrai, alors elle l'avait m'hériter. Cela dit, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait envie de l'accepter.

Voyant dans son regard qu'elle refusait d'y croire, l'homme se pencha vers elle, le regard compatissant.

-Tu es sorti de la mare de sang. Tu portes une robe rouge et, sans offense, j'en déduis que t'as vie n'a pas été facile, puis, tu tombes sur deux Pramens, des guides d'âme. Tout cela était dit dans vos légendes. Toutes les preuves son-là. Tu es maudite. Tu es devenu une démone. Plus tôt tu l'accepteras, plus tôt se sera facile.

Anna ne sut quoi répondre, accepter d'être maudite ? Cela ne se ferait certainement pas en claquant des doigts.

-Que… Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?

Le couple eut l'air désolé et elle sut que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

-Nous n'en savons rien.

-Comment ça vous en savez rien ?! Vous êtes des Pramens, vous n'êtes pas sensé guidé les âmes?

La dame se pencha à son tours et tout dans son regard exprimait combien elle était désolé.

-Oui mais, tu n'es pas une âme errante. Sauf qu'on nous à assigner la tâche d'au moins faire comprendre aux gens comme toi que vous êtes devenu des démons et que vous ne pourrez plus entrer en contact avec tes proches.

-Si jamais je décide de le faire pareil ?

Elle les défia du regard, mais cela ne sembla pas les effectuer.

-Ils ne pourront pas te voir de toute façon. Pour eux tu es morte. Par contre, tu pourras toujours entrer en contact avec n'importe quelle race. Humain, Loup-garou, Métamorphe, Gnome, Lizard, Encrah, invocateur, Fé—

-Ok c'est bon. La coupa Anna, sachant que la liste de race pouvait être longue et pénible.

La vielle dame souria et se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Donc, si je reprends. Je suis maudite, je ne pourrais plus jamais voir mes proches et je… Vais errer sans but ?

Le couple s'échangèrent un regard triste et confirma. Ils ne pouvaient lui en dire plus et la rassurèrent en lui disant qu'ils allaient aller la reconduire en ville, d'où là-bas elle pourra reprendre son ancienne vie, ou plutôt tenté d'en refaire une nouvelle. Cette idée ne la rassura pas vraiment et les supplia presque de rester avec eux. Au moins elle savait que le couple n'aurait pas peur d'elle ni la prendrais pour une folle. Parce que tout le monde le sait. Les démons n'existent pas. Qui la croirait ? Personne...

-x-

Voilà pour ce qui est du premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il était potable et désolé pour les fautes, c'est mon gros point faible ^^

review serait apprécier :)

merci !


	2. Chapter 2

Chap2-

Anna soupira une énième fois, assise sur la banquette arrière de la vielle camionette des Pramens, guideur d'âme. Malgré leur tentative d'entretenir une conversation, cela échoua lamentablement puisqu'Anna n'était pas d'humeur à parler.

Ils allaient la déposer en pleine ville étrangère avec absolument rien. Sauf sa robe rouge. Ouais, elle était vraiment maudite…

Arrivée à destination, ils la déposèrent devant un parc aminé par des gens se promenant nonchalamment. Elle maugréa mentalement et une question lui traversa l'esprit.

-Au fait, où je pourrais trouver d'autres démons ? Entre maudit j'imagine qu'on peut se comprendre et s'épauler…

Le couple eut l'air pour la millième fois de la journée désolé et elle soupira mentalement.

-Nous sommes désolé petite. Nous l'ignorons. De plus vous êtes tellement rare, je ne me rappelle pas la dernière fois qu'un démon ait débarqué…

Anna n'eut pas le cœur de répondre et s'éloigna de la camionnette pour les laisser partir. La dame lui souhaita bonne chance et ils démarrèrent. Elle regarda la voiture s'éloigner, le cœur gros. Elle maudit les évènements et eut un rire amères, quel stupide jeu de mot elle venait de faire.

Elle ressenti soudainement un envie pressante d'évacuer sa vessie et maugréant une nouvelle fois. En plus d'être maudite, elle était encore coincé avec des envie d'uriner. Super.

Elle aperçut une toilette publique dans le fond du parc et s'y rendit. Elle fit sa besogne et en sortant de la cabine, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir. Elle fronça les sourcils en remarquant qu'elle avait légèrement changé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bruns, mais ses yeux avaient la teinte jaune. Un jaune assez peu subtile en plus. Génial, maintenant elle n'allait même pas pouvoir passé inaperçu. Les yeux orange était commun chez les hommes macaque, comme elle aimait dire. Parfois les Loup-Garou aussi avait des yeux jaunes. Malgré tout c'était un peu trop rare à son gout. Elle ignorait pourquoi ses yeux avait ainsi changer. Probablement un truc de démon se dit-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à partir, mais autre chose attira son regard sur son reflet. Après un moment elle comprit ce qui clochait. Elle était tout simplement… Plus jolie. C'est joue était moins creuse et maladive, son teint moins pâle et les contours de son visage plus doux. Elle souria, se disant qu'il y avait au moins un côté de positif à être maudite.

Le reste de la journée, elle la passa à errer sans but dans les rues de la ville qui lui était totalement inconnu. Elle n'était même plus sûre d'être sur le même continent d'où elle était née…

La plupart du temps, elle chercha du regard des gens autres que des humains. Puisqu'entre race étrange, c'était légèrement plus supportable… Il y avait tellement de créatures différentes, mais celle dominante était malheureusement les humains, les plus stupides de tous. Elle pouvait très bien l'affirmer, puisqu'elle en avait été une. La plupart des humains se comporte en supérieur envers les autres, simplement parce qu'ils sont plus nombreux, néanmoins, cela ne faisait pas d'eux des êtres très intelligent. Elle en était la preuve, plus jeune, alors qu'elle avait à peine neuf ans, elle avait balancé des bananes à un homme-macaque en le traitant… Eh ben en le traitant d'homme macaque poilu. Ceux-ci détestaient cela.

Une peu plus vielle, lors de sa première année au secondaire, elle avait eut un léger béguin pour un gars, mais celui-ci n'avait de yeux que pour une Lizard. À cette époque, ceux-ci la dégoutais, malgré leur apparence humaine, ils avaient la peau verte, des yeux noir sans iris, des mains étrange à seulement quatre doigt et une longue queue. Ouais, il la répugnait, et parce que ce gars en aimait une, tout le monde se mit à le rejeter et l'écœurer. Elle y comprit… Mais elle avait vieillis et aujourd'hui, elle le respectait pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pour ce qu'il avait dû endurer pendant toutes ses années pour avoir sorti avec une peau verte. Aujourd'hui il était marié avec elle. Du moins c'est ce que les rumeurs disaient...

Ça vision envers les autres races avait fini par changer quand un certain Zombie, oui, oui, un zombie. Bon ok, ce n'était pas vraiment des Zombies comme dans les films d'horreur, mais tout le monde les surnommait ainsi à cause de leur absence de cerveau, de leur peau grisâtre penchant légèrement vers le vert et leurs contours des yeux noirs. En fait ces créatures foutaient un peu la trouille, surtout si on les croisait la nuit dans une ruelle, ou un cimetière.

Bref, les zombies son sans cerveau, mais ne sont pas stupide pour autant, il emmagasine les connaissances autrement. Genre, en bouffant les cerveaux des autres. Ouaip. Sauf qu'avec le temps, ils ont appris à ne plus tuer de pauvre innocent. Soit il mange la cervelle d'animaux, soit ils vont dans un endroit exprès en vente de nourriture spécialiser pour aller se procurer un cerveau d'une personne décéder. Gore, mais c'était la vie.

Reste que, un jour un zombie c'était intéresser à elle, sauf que celle-ci ne voulut rien savoir, trop dégouter par lui, mais têtue comme les Zombies étaient, il ne lâcha pas prise pour autant et un jour, alors que tout le monde semblait contre elle, que tout le monde semblait la rejeté et ne pas se soucier d'elle, ce zombie était venu la voir, s'assoir prêt d'elle et fut amical.

Ce fut là qu'elle comprit. Elle comprit ce que les autres races ressentaient. Elle-même se faisait rejeter par les siens, elle savait ce qu'était d'être seul, d'être différent et sa faisait mal, elle n'imaginait même pas ce que les autres races devait endurer, maltraité et rejeter par tout le monde. Elle eut alors de la compassion pour ce zombie et ce lia d'amitié avec lui. Au moins lui, il ne l'avait pas rejeté, contrairement à ceux de sa propre race. Depuis ce jour, elle respectait les autres, sauf les humains… Et parfois les elfes, qui n'étaient pas bien mieux que les humains.

Elle finit par se rendre compte qu'à force de se perde ainsi dans ses souvenir, le soleil était bas dans le ciel et elle s'était retrouver au point de départ dans le parc. Anna soupira de lassitude et alla s'assoir sur un banc, sentant ses jambes devenir molle à force de trop marcher. De plus, son ventre la faisait souffrir, elle mourait de faim. Elle se demanda un instant si elle pourrait mourir de faim, mais se rappela qu'elle était maudite donc non, elle ne pourrait jamais mourir de faim, seulement en souffrir…

La nuit tomba, le parc se vida, seul le bruit des rares voitures passante interrompait le silence, et quelque passant louche. Elle finit par se lever, ayant mal au derrière à force d'être assise et alla marcher.

En arrivant sur le coin d'une rue, elle croisa un type du style pouilleux et lui demanda combien elle chargeait pour la totale. Elle l'envoya promener sans retenu et continua son chemin. Puis l'idée dégueulasse qu'elle allait peut-être devoir se prostitué pour survivre lui traversa l'esprit, mais la chassa rapidement, préférant avoir faim éternellement plutôt que ça.

Elle continua donc à déambuler, sans aucun but. Elle avait entendu que souvent, les gens comme elle, qui finissait dans la rue sans but, se faisait la plupart du temps embarquer dans des gangs pour faire des trucs pas très net pour arriver à survivre… Cette possibilité lui plut d'avantage que de devenir une prostituée…

Les jours qui suivirent furent pénible, elle ne faisait rien d'autre de ses journées que se promener, regarder fixement les gens à travers des vitrines engloutir de la nourriture, bavant comme un chien. En plus de la faim, elle se sentait hyper crasse, cinq jours avec la même robe, sans pouvoir se doucher rien, c'était dégueulasse. De plus, elle devait avoir les jambes qui commençaient à être poilu.

Mais en regardant ses jambes et ses aisselles, elle constata qu'elle était douce comme la peau d'un bébé. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Enfin un deuxième point positif à tout cela. Même si elle se doutait que ce serait probablement le dernier point positif, cela l'enjoua. Après tout, après cinq jour à errer, un rien du genre pouvait la mettre de bonne humeur.

A la fin de la journée lorsque le parc fut vide, elle eut la brillante idée d'au moins rincer son corps crasseux dans la fontaine, c'était loin d'être classe, mais c'était mieux ça que de sentir la charogne…

Une autre semaine passa. Elle crevait de faim, sauf que c'était devenu une métaphore, puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment mourir de cela. De plus, elle n'avait plus d'énergie et restait écraser sur son banc de parc toute la journée, trop déshydraté et ayant trop peu d'heure de sommeil dans le corps pour bouger…

À la fin de la troisième semaine, elle avait fini par se faire chasser du parc par les autorités et elle avait trouvé refuge dans une ruelle sombre, ayant décidé de se laisser crever là. Ah mais non, c'est vrai, elle ne pouvait pas mourir, qu'elle chance ! Elle maugréa à cette pensé. C'était ça être maudit, elle aurait préféré mourir torturer cent fois plutôt que ce calvaire.

Un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, elle avait tenté de se trouver un emploi, mais sans adresse, sans autre vêtement qu'une robe rouge et des yeux jaune flippant, pas grand monde ne voulait l'engager. Ce qui fit qu'elle se laissait se décomposer mentalement dans une ruelle, n'ayant pas d'autre solution. Toute façon, c'est ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, ce laissé dépérir… Cette pensé la rendit encore plus de mauvaise humeur et décida de tenter de faire une sieste.

Elle s'était endormit rapidement, mais fut réveiller à peine deux heure plus tard par un bruit de verre cassé au loin. Elle avait sursauté, mais sursauta encore plus en réalisant qu'un type se tenait à moins d'une mètre d'elle, la dévisageant. Elle voulut se reculer, mais ne put pas aller bien loin grâce au mur derrière elle. Le type sembla s'amuser de sa panique et recula légèrement.

-Tu n'es pas humaine.

Son ton si sûr de lui l'irrita, surtout que ça patience, en fait, elle n'en avait tout simplement plus.

-Tas trouver ça tout seul ?

Malgré son manque d'énergie, elle se releva, ne voulant pas se faire demander une énième fois combien elle chargeait pour ses services, mais elle manqua de fléchir des genoux et l'homme la rattrapa par le bras d'une solide poigne digne d'un non-humain.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, incrédule. Depuis trois semaine elle n'avait vu que des humains et sa présence ici ne lui présagea rien de bon.

-T'es quoi ?

Ça question avait sorti toute seule et l'homme souria, l'air content de son intérêt pour lui.

-La question est plutôt toi, ce que tu es. Je t'observe depuis un bon moment. Je sais que tu n'es pas humaine, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que tu es.

Son regard était empreint d'une curiosité qui lui fit un peu froid dans le dos. Quelque chose lui disait que cet homme n'était pas nécessairement un gentil bonhomme.

Elle finit par détourner le regard, voulant avoir l'air indifférente et du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber à nouveau.

-Même si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

-Essaie toujours.

-Essaie de deviner.

Son ton ironique sembla l'amuser et il recula d'un autre pas en croisant les bras, l'air de cherché.

-D'après moi, tu serais… Un démon.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, surprise. Son incompréhension se lisait sur son visage et l'homme souria de plus belle.

-Voyons, n'ait pas l'air si étonner. Cela fait trois semaines que tu erre sans rien manger ni boire. Aucune espèce ne pourrait y arriver sans mourir ou sans être dans un profond coma à cette heure… Sauf un démon.

Anna ne sut quoi répondre, trop surprise que quelqu'un avale cette histoire de démon si facilement. L'homme comprit sa confusion et continua de sourire.

-Pourquoi t'es aussi étonner ? Ah oui, laisse-moi deviner, t'étais une humaine avant ta mort ?

Hocher de la tête fut la seule chose que son cerveau fut capable de lui dicter de faire et le type croisa les bras dans son dos, l'air de chercher ses mots.

-En fait, les humains sont les moins au courant de ce qui se passe dans le monde des non-humain, ou des créatures comme vous dites. Dans notre réalité à nous, les créatures, il est beaucoup plus facile d'y croire aux Démons. Je dis pas que tout le monde y croit parmi nous, mais nous y sommes plus ouvert. Mais vous êtes tellement rare, normal que vous passiez pour des légendes… (Son ton de voix changea et son regard sembla s'illuminer) Sait tu depuis combien de temps j'en cherche un ?

Elle ne répondit rien, sachant que ça n'allait pas bien finir.

-Depuis trop longtemps. Tu sais, je vois bien ton désespoir et ta réticence à vouloir vivre une vie maudite. Mais viens avec moi, tu n'auras au moins plus faim ni froid.

Il lui tendit la main qu'Anna regarda avec méfiance.

-Pour faire quoi… ?

Son sourire s'élargit et murmura un « tu verras ». Elle fut atrocement tenté, peu importe ce que ça impliquait, c'était mieux que de crever de faim dans une ruelle pour le reste de l'éternité. Après tout, elle avait m'hériter une vie maudite, aussi bien l'a rendre un soit tontinait plus agréable. Et ce fut pour ces raisons qu'elle accepta son offre et lui serra la main…

-x-

Voilà pour le deuxième !

Merci de vous êtes rendu jusque là, pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai déjà plus de 15 chapitre d'écris et qui dorment dans mon ordinateur, si j'ai des reviews et vois que quelqu'un veut bien la lire, je les posterais avec plaisir !

Merci et encore une fois désolé pour les fautes ! J'essaie de faire gaffe !


End file.
